borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Scope differences between weapon types
Can someone explain to me why a scope factor for one weapon type is not the same magnification as the same number on another weapon type? For instance, if you have a Combat Rifle with a 2.1 scope, and a Sniper with a 2.1 scope, what you see through each is different. Same for pistols, rocket launchers, shotguns and SMGs. You can always )compare within a class of weapon. But it is not straight forward to compare scopes between weapon types. Why? Seems that a scope and magnication factor should be weapon independent. Just curious is someone can expalin it. Thanks. Croakerlan 19:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Possibly....The type of scope? There are other weird things. The eridian fire gun doesn't aim in the crosshairs; your character holds it crooked, and it fires left (like my ****). I've noticed some of the scopes have watermarks or smears sometimes, which is cool that they actually took the time to do that. Sorry about my profane joke, I just couldn't resist... The type of scope is weapon DEPENDENT. A scope for an SMG doesn't look like one used for a sniper rifle, therefore it wouldn't have the EXACT same function. The zoom factor is slightly different too, Like a scope on my Painful Brute woudn't have the same zoom as my Liquid Orion even though they have the same number zoom. Because they are different scopes, they function DIFFERENTLY. Mazman1521 22:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's because the Base FOV for most weapon types is different. Example: The Base FOV of a Bolt Sniper is 36.0 while a MachinePistol is 62.0. Sniper Sight5 has a zoom of 2.7x with a Zoomed FOV of 9.0. Pistol Sight2 has a zoom of 2.6x with a Zoomed FOV of 36.5. So, even though both weapons have essentially the same zoom power, the Sniper's FOV is 4x smaller that the Pistol's. The Zoom Power stated on the Card is not a 'true' Zoom, which would be the same regardless of weapon, but is a calculated ratio of Base FOV and Sight FOV reduction percentage. -- MeMadeIt 00:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That explains it very well I think. So if in future BL they add the ability to take weapon parts and customize your guns, taking a 4.1 scope off of a pistol or a rocket launcher and putting it on a sniper would be a much better use of that scope than on that pistol, correct? Croakerlan 15:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats the theory Crokerlan. Also I'm online tommoroow (Saturday may 29 2010) Add me on Xbox. I'm a lv.35 hunter.MEGATACONINJA 19:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. Taking the scope off one weapon and putting it on another will not produce the same effect. Again, it's the Base FOV of the weapon that the key, not the sight. According to DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator, here are the Zoom End FOV reduction values for all sights ... : Sight - Reduction : 1 - 40% (80% for MG) : 2 - 70% (40% for MG) : 3 - 100% : 4 - 200% : 5 - 300% Sight5 for a Sniper produces a card-listed Zoom of 2.7x with a FOV of 9.0 The same Sight5 on a Revolver produces a card-listed Zoom of 4.5x with a FOV of 14.0. Sight5 reduced the FOV on both weapons 300% but the Sniper's Base is only 36 while the Revolver's is 56. I agree, it's not intuitive. In RL, you take a 10x Scope off a rifle and mount it on a pistol and it still does 10x. 10x is 10x. But in the game, Zoom is a relative calculation. -- MeMadeIt 01:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC)